


a right to smile

by sunsetveins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Medical Inaccuracies, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, bc alex is adorable, feel free to interpret, i have zero medical knowledge, i honestly cannot tag this lmao, i legit just saw this thing and wrote a fic for it for one of my friends, i never address what happened to their daughter or what is wrong with her, probs - Freeform, the doctor is a character lmao, they're at a hospital bc their kid is seriously injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Harry has been crying for the better part of the afternoon, ever since Eden had went into surgery, and hasn’t slept in nearly two days. For some reason, the sight of Harry’s tired green eyes and his tear stained face eases Louis’ panic. They haven’t really been able to be alone this entire time, too busy pacing and crying and distracting Alex to even spare a moment to convene, just the two of them.He steps closer to Harry and rests his head on his shoulder. When Harry wraps his arms around Louis, the world rights itself.or, the one where their daughter is in the hospital and needs her twin brother to give her blood. He's perfectly willing, but he may have misunderstood.





	a right to smile

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this thing i saw that im almost certain is fake, but it was like "i operated on this girl and she needed blood. i asked her twin brother and explained it was life or death. he said goodbye to his parents and after we took blood, he asked when he was going to die." and i basically wrote this story based on that. idk if it's good, but the person i wrote it for liked it sooooo
> 
> enjoy :)

They've been at the hospital for days, and Louis is sure this has been the worst week of his life. This day, especially, until this very moment with Dr. Williams in front of them, straight from operating on their daughter. 

“So she’ll be okay?” Harry asks, tears not quite dry on his cheeks. The doctor hums, nodding with a small smile. Louis can’t contain the choked noise that leaves his mouth, the terror that had been plaguing him suddenly rushing from his body and leaving him dizzy.

“There’s just one thing,” the doctor says, his tone nervous. He nods his head in the direction of their son. “I need your permission to ask Alex to give blood.” 

Louis looks at his son, his tiny Alex that has refused to leave the hospital since his twin sister had been admitted and has always been terrified of needles, and then looks back to the doctor. “Is it necessary?”

Dr. Williams presses his lips together and takes a deep breath. All the terror that had left Louis just moments before returns full force. He can’t breathe. 

“Eden needs blood, Mr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Williams states, “and her brother is the only person that can give it to her. We don’t have that type, and neither of you are a match. Alex is, though. In order to assure that your daughter is going to be okay, we need him to give blood for her. I can see what I can do if that isn’t a possibility, but this is our best and safest option.”

Louis is certain he has never been through anything this hard in his entire life. His daughter, his sweet and precious Eden that held his heart in her tiny hands from the moment she was born, didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to face something this grave at such a young age. How is it fair that his six year old daughter has come so close to leaving them? How is it fair that he’ll have to ask her brother to save her? 

“Do we have time to talk about it first?” Harry asks, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ wrist. Louis relaxes immediately and intertwines their fingers. The death grip Harry has on his hand grounds him, if only for a moment.

“You do, and it’s completely understandable. I wouldn’t be asking this if I had another choice.” Dr. Williams walks away then, going to sit beside of Alex. They watch for a moment as the doctor quietly talks to their son and offers him a sticker from his coat pocket. When Alex takes the sticker, Harry gently pulls Louis around the corner and away from the scene.

For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Harry has been crying for the better part of the afternoon, ever since Eden had went into surgery, and hasn’t slept in nearly two days. For some reason, the sight of Harry’s tired green eyes and his tear stained face eases Louis’ panic. They haven’t really been able to be alone this entire time, too busy pacing and crying and distracting Alex to even spare a moment to convene, just the two of them. 

He steps closer to Harry and rests his head on his shoulder. When Harry wraps his arms around Louis, the world rights itself. He loves Harry on a normal day, but there aren’t words for how much he loves him in these quiet moments. The entire world could be on fire, but Harry’s arms would never fail to make Louis feel calm and safe. He’s fairly certain world peace could be achieved if everyone in the world had a Harry to hold them.

“I’m scared, Hazza,” Louis whispers against Harry’s neck, pressing himself as close as he can get. He feels more than he hears the shaky breath Harry takes in response. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared in my life.”

“I know,” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, “I’m scared, too. But she’s going to be okay, Louis. All we have to do is let him ask Alex, and she’ll be okay.”

“Can we really ask that of him?” 

“We can. We have to. I hate it more than anything, but we have to ask him. If he says no, then that’s that. We’ll find another way. I’ll call Nick, have him come and give blood if I have to. He’s their blood type. I just think we have to try, babe. It’s just blood, and I don’t know about you, but I think our boy is pretty brave.”

Louis grins, and it almost hurts to do so when he’s been in a constant state of terror for so long now. “Yeah, our boy is pretty brave.”

They stand wrapped in each other’s arms for another few moments, just allowing themselves to have this moment of peace before they enter back into the real world. The world where their daughter almost died, and the very ground nearly fell from underneath their feet. The second they let go, Louis feels the tension immediately flood his body again.

“So we’re saying yes?” he asks, just to be sure. 

Harry nods, smiling briefly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “We’re saying yes. I love you, Lou.”

“I love you, too, Hazza,” Louis says. 

He takes a deep breath and grabs Harry’s hand, leading them back to where Dr. Williams is still sat with Alex. When he glances over to them, Louis nods and makes his way to the other side of his son. Both he and Harry sit down, hands still clasped tightly together.

Dr. Williams shifts until he’s knelt in front of Alex, a kind smile spread across his face. Louis watches as his son adopts a serious expression, straightening in his seat and giving his whole attention to the doctor instead of idly fidgeting with the corners of the sticker like he had been moments before. 

“Alex, I have something very important to ask of you. Is that okay?” 

Alex nods shyly, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Your sister is very ill right now, and I was wondering if you’d be willing to give some blood for her so that she can get better,” Dr. Williams says in a soft voice. Alex blinks, eyebrows furrowing as he appears to ponder the request. 

“You said she’s very ill,” Alex says slowly. It reminds Louis so much of Harry that he could cry.

“I did,” Dr. Williams agrees.

“Very ill, like life and death?” 

The doctor looks over to Louis then, and as much as it pains Louis to do, he nods his approval. 

After a moment of hesitation, Dr. Williams answers, “Yes, Alex, just like life and death.”

Alex is quiet for a long time, and Louis is pretty sure his grip on Harry’s hand might just break it. Harry’s grip is just as tight.

Without saying anything to the doctor, Alex stands and walks in front of where Louis and Harry are sat. His green eyes, a million times darker than Harry’s could ever be, are filled with more determination than Louis believes a six year old should be able to express. He climbs into Louis’ lap and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to do it,” he says simply, without a hint of nerves. “I love you, Daddy.”

Before Louis can say anything, Alex is out of his lap and in Harry’s, repeating the same thing. 

After he climbs down from Harry’s lap, he moves to where Dr. Williams is stood and grabs his hand. Smiling, he says, “Goodbye, Daddy. Goodbye, Papa. I’ll miss you.”

And then he’s gone, disappearing behind a corner with Dr. Williams like the idea of being stuck with a needle and having his blood drawn hadn’t phased him at all. 

“I told you, Lou,” Harry says, a relieved smile on his face, “he’s our brave boy.”

Louis stares at where his son had just stood for a second longer, and then he laughs so hard that he can barely breathe. 

“She’s going to be okay,” Louis says, suddenly beaming. He excitedly turns to his husband and grabs his face, smashing their lips together. 

When they pull apart, Harry is beaming, too. 

“She’s going to be okay.”

 

-

 

As Alex gets his blood drawn, he seems to become more and more resigned to something. Dr. Williams isn’t quite sure what. 

He’s a sweet boy, not unlike his sister who had been nothing short of a darling any time she had been awake despite the condition she was in. Based off of what he’s seen of their parents, Dr. Williams doesn’t doubt that they’re the reason why their children are so pleasant. 

It had pained him to ask so much of them, especially when they’d been through so much already, but they had handled it spectacularly. Their son even more so.

“Is everything okay?” Dr. Williams asks as he places a bandage on Alex’s arm. The boy nods, blinking tiredly up at him.

“When will I die?” he asks suddenly, the same tired look in his eyes. Dr. Williams blanches.

“What?”

“When will I die?” Alex repeats, pointing to the blood that had been taken. 

Suddenly, everything falls into place. 

“Alex,” Dr. Williams breathes, staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god.”

“That’s not an answer, Mr. Doctor,” Alex says sternly. 

And really, Dr. Williams should probably explain this to Alex himself, but he can’t find the words or force a sound from his throat. Instead, he takes Alex by the hand and leads him back to his parents. 

They’re right where they’d been when he had taken Alex back, and the smiles on their faces widen at the sight of their son. 

“My brave boy,” Louis calls loudly, opening his arms. Alex stands still beside of him instead of going to his father, and Louis’ face falls.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, walking forward and gathering Louis in his arms. Dr. Williams almost smiles at how Louis seems to melt against his husband.

“He won’t answer me,” Alex huffs, crossing his arms and glaring up at the doctor. Louis looks at him questioningly, tilting his head.

“I’m not even sure I know how, to be honest,” Dr. Williams admits. 

“What’s the question, sweetheart?” Harry asks, stepping back from Louis and kneeling in front of his son. Alex huffs again and purses his lips.

“He took my blood for Eden, to save her. I asked him when I’ll die, and he won’t answer me. I don’t understand why he brought me back here. I already told you goodbye.”

“Oh, Alex,” Louis gasps, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. His wide eyes seem just as horrified as Dr. Williams can only assume his own were. Harry simply smiles, expression amused.

“Baby,” Harry laughs, pulling Alex forward until he’s able to wrap him in his arms. “My brave boy, I can’t believe this.” 

He turns to look at Louis then, grinning in delight, “Baby, our baby thought he was sacrificing himself for his sister. I told you he was brave!”

Louis simply gapes at them both, shaking his head in bemusement. Dr. Williams isn’t far behind him.

“I’m not going to die?” Alex asks, and it seems as if that’s all that Louis needed to break out of his shock.

“No,” he says loudly, “you absolutely are not going to die. I can’t believe you thought that. I can’t believe you said goodbye, thinking like that.”

He pauses, eyes going wider than before and turning deathly pale. 

“You said goodbye to us,” Louis whispers. “Oh my god.”

“Did you not want me to?” Alex asks, confused. 

“Absolutely not!”

“Dr. Williams,” Harry interjects as he stands, expression pleading, “is our daughter going to be okay now?”

He nods, clearing his throat. “Eden will be just fine now. I’ve already sent the blood along. All you can do now is wait. I assure you that she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Williams,” Harry says, offering his hand. He shakes it, smiling pleasantly. 

“No, thank you both for being so cooperative. I know this has been a truly trying affair, and I’m pleased that I’ve been able to help you and Eden.” He smiles at both of the fathers before kneeling down and offering his hand to Alex as well. 

The boy takes it hesitantly, still seeming confused about what’s happened. Dr. Williams would be lying if he said this whole experience hadn’t warmed his heart. 

“And you, young man, are the bravest boy I know. Thank you for helping me help your sister. You’re a good brother.”

Like a switch, the boy’s face clears and he straightens in pride, grinning as he says, “I know. Thank you, Mr. Doctor. I really didn’t want to die.”

“Oh?”

Alex nods gravely. “Daddy wouldn’t be able to survive without me.”

Louis’ expression softens at that, and Dr. Williams can’t help but ask, “Why is that?”

“Papa and Eden would wanna paint his nails and braid his hair all the time. I’m the only one that plays football with him.”

Laughing, Dr. Williams stands and shakes his head. “We wouldn’t want that. Good thing you’re going to be just fine, Alex.”

He looks at Harry, whose expression can only be described as scandalized, and smiles. “I’m going to check up on Miss Eden. I’ll send someone out to update you on when you can see her soon.”

“Thank you, Dr. Williams,” Harry responds, already turning his attention to arguing with his son over his statement. Louis only has eyes for his husband, a fond smile on his face and no sign of tension in his shoulders now that he knew Eden would be fine. The sight of the family finally relaxed pleases him more than he had thought it would when Eden had just been brought in.

With a smile, he turns and walks away.

 

-

 

Both Alex and Eden are asleep on Eden's hospital bed much later that night, and Louis can't bring himself to take his eyes off of them. 

“Can you believe he thought he was going to die to save her?” Harry asks him. His arms are around his middle and his head is rested on Louis’ shoulder as they both watch over their sleeping children. 

Louis hums, a small smile on his face. “We didn't exactly explain it to him.” 

“I can't believe he went through with it when he thought that. He wasn't even afraid.” 

“Of course he wasn't,” Louis teases. “He's our brave boy, remember?” 

“He is, but I think it was more than that,” Harry says. “I think it was love.” 

“It was,” Louis agrees. “I'm glad they have each other.” 

After a moment of quiet, Harry tugs at Louis’ waist until he turns in his arms and faces him.

“Yes, beautiful?” 

Harry smiles, pressing their foreheads together as he closes his eyes. He's quiet, and then, “What if they had more than each other?” 

“What are you saying?” 

Louis pulls back and stares, a fond grin already forming on his face. Harry grins back.

“What if we give them a sibling, Lou? Another baby?” 

Louis lights up, suddenly beaming as he jumps into Harry's arms and wraps his legs around his waist. “A thousand times yes. I want another one. Ten, this time. I want ten. A whole football team of babies.” 

Harry throws his head back, laughing with a type of joy that makes Louis love him even more, despite the fact that he hadn't thought it was possible. 

“Anything you want, Lou. The world is yours if you want it. You only have to ask.” 

Louis leans back, arms wrapped around Harry's neck, and shakes his head in disbelief. “Silly husband,” he says, fond yet serious, “I already have the world. It's you.” 

“And our baby football team,” Harry adds with a grin, his face turning increasingly red. 

“Yes, and our baby football team.” 

For a long time, they can't help but sit and smile. Louis thinks they probably look a bit insane, but he can't really bring himself to mind. 

“I love you,” Harry says quietly. 

“I love you, too.” 

After all, they're in love. Their children are the bravest, sweetest souls in the world. And they've got a baby football team in the works. 

They have a right to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
